OC: Hansu
Hansu Running through the forest, you felt your heart pound in your chest. Shivering from fear and not the cold, you were slightly unsteady on your paws. You could hearing catching up behind you. It thundered towards you. You knew it would catch up to you soon. Its hot breath could soon be felt on your tail. You put out a sudden burst of speed, you didn't want to be caught by it. fear had began to completely take over your body and you closed your eyes. You suddenly felt a strong tug on your back paw. You reopened your eyes just to see the ground coming to me meet you face first. You slammed into the ground, every bit of wind being knocked out of you. Tensing up, you knew what was about to happen. The hot breath returned to your back within a second and you closed your eyes. The sharpest pain shot through your body. The thing's fangs gouged themselves into the back of your neck. Liquid cascaded down, creating a pool beneath you. Stars danced in front of you. Before you were completely gone, the teeth released and something stood in front of you. The canis lupus had sanguine fluid covering his snout and chest. Your vision began to fade out and as you slowly died, all you could see was the wolf's fangs. A soothing yet ominous voice floated through the air.. Requiescat in pace Theme song :P Small explanation Hansu tried to save one of his old packs from traitors but they wouldnt listen. They just beat him up and threw him out because he found out that almost half of that pack double packed. The pack exiled him and he was forever scarred. He normally acts calm, but the violent side of him comes out when there is a traitor in the pack he is in. He did some awful stuff back to the pack that did it to him and it haunts him to this day. The pack that exiled him tracked him down for three months and threatened every pack he joined. Fallenfern and Jammer15320 were in the pack that kicked him out. He thought they could have been trusted as friends but they turned on him and attacked him. Discription of Hansu :o Hansu is a medium large canis lupus with dull amber eyes. His fur is grizzled with colors like browns, greys, creams, and some black. He has a cream under belly and the tip of his tail is black. Hansu's tail is longer than normal and his ears are larger than they should be. Hansu is normally a pretty affable canine but his appearance doesnt show it. Hansu has broad shoulders and well built arms and legs. He normally stands proud and tall but sometimes his tail goes between his legs. Hansu is strangely shy and normally stays away from large crowds and groups. Hansu hates traitors and disloyalty more than anything else and will attack any traitors no matter what anyone says. He will report any signs of disloyalty to his leader and will not quit until they are exiled. This can become a problem sometimes, but at least he is loyal. Stats Speed: 70/100 Endurance: 40/100 Loyalty: 200/100 :) Strength: 50/100 Intelligence: 80/100 Turkeyness: 2933843485409440940909094943999/100 Dislikes, Neutrals, and Favorite things\ Dislikes :C Traitors The Palace Small Cats Annoying puppies and kittens Fake Friends Fake Loyalty Promises Eating Turkeys ;) Battles Neutrals :I Swimming Eating Birds Sunny Days Hoomans Being Shipped Being Shown Repect Floods Eating Other Wolves Favorite Things C: Friends Loyalty The Smell Of Herbs Eating Deer Other Boys His Leaders Watching Other animals Fail Rain Cloudy Days Winning Spars Ice and Snow Mud :) Turkeys ):D Friends and Enemies Friends :D tbh there is too many to name and if i did make a list then this page would take hours to read. Plus, i would probably forget someone and feel bad and keep having to edit this lol. :) you are all special to hansu Enemies D: Mostly everyone in TP XxRisenSpiritxX Fallenfern Wolfriley244 Jammer15230 how the heck do you hate hansu lol. how. Pictures aturkey.png|fear him TURKEYEESSlol.png|bow down to him wolf-hybrid_medium.jpg|sup boi turkey.png|hansu drew this on ms paint Category:OC page